


Mozzie Sees

by ladygray99



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-24
Updated: 2011-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mozzie saw him anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mozzie Sees

**Author's Note:**

> Written for elrhiarhodan ’s Prompt Fest V before we found out the cannon version of Neal and Mozzie’s meeting.

Mozzie saw the boy crouched in the alleyway. Like every other too young, underfed, boy that crawled around the neighbourhood he was trying to be invisible, blend into the dingy brick work, because being seen meant becoming a target.

Mozzie saw him nonetheless. Or to be more precise he saw the boy's eyes, two little flashes of color in a faded dark grey scene.

Mozzie went to unlock the door that would give him access to one of his current safe houses but took a quick look over his shoulder first. The boy had pushed himself further into a corner made by a wall and a dumpster and pulled a thin hood deeper over his head, but he was watching Mozzie and obviously hadn't learned that watching someone was the fastest way to be seen.

Some rain dropped from the sky. Mozzie sighed. “Look,” he said. “I can see you in that corner. I'll leave this door unlocked. There's a stairwell on the other side and it's out of the rain.”

Mozzie opened the door then quickly ducked through a secret panel that lead to an invisible entrance. He waited there a few minutes until he heard the outside door open and shut again.


End file.
